finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Liebe ~ Phantom Light
Liebe ~ Phantom Light(JP:Liebe ~ Maboroshi no Hikari) is the third opening theme for Final Frontier,and it is sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 5 on Cosmic Cuune. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Kimi wo ushinaeba hikari no subete wo Sekai wa tebanashite shimau darou Soredemo tagai no yakume hata shita koto ga wakare nara Kore de ii yo ne Ano hi watashi wa kaigara de Uchiagerare kimi wa suna de Mamoru you ni dakishimete kureta Watashi wa nakanai naitari shinai Kimi no senaka wo oikaketari shinai Mitsumetari shinai kanashiku wa nai Kimi no kaori wasure wa shinai Ai wa nakanai ai wa nemuranai ai wa shiranai Wasure wa shinai English: If I lose you, then the world Will probably relinquish all of its light. Nevertheless, if us both completing our roles is parting It's all right like this, isn't it? On that day, I was a shell, and The you that washed up was sand You embraced me as if you were protecting me I will not cry,I won't cry or anything I won't chase after your back or anything I won't gaze after you or anything,I'm not sad I won't forget your fragrance Love doesn't cry,love doesn't sleep,love doesn't die I won't forget Full Lyrics: Japanese: Kimi wo ushinaeba hikari no subete wo Sekai wa tebanashite shimau darou Soredemo tagai no yakume hata shita koto ga wakare nara Kore de ii yo ne Ano hi watashi wa kaigara de Uchiagerare kimi wa suna de Mamoru you ni dakishimete kureta Watashi wa nakanai naitari shinai Kimi no senaka wo oikaketari shinai Mitsumetari shinai kanashiku wa nai Kimi no kaori wasure wa shinai Ai wa nakanai ai wa nemuranai ai wa shiranai Watashi wa shinjitai Hageshiku ikitai tsuyoku aritai Nani mo nakusanai wasure wa shinai Kimi ga iru dakede soko ni iru dakede Watashi wa itsudemo anshin shita Kimi no taion ya waraigoe wa Doushite anna ni yasashiindarou Itsuka inochi owaru toki tamashii wa jiyuu ni natte Karada kara hanarete eien ni tabi suru to iu nara Ai ga owaru toki ai no tamashii mo jiyuu ni natte Eien ni tabi wo suru deshou Watashi wa nakanai naitari shinai Kimi no senaka wo oikaketari shinai Mitsumetari shinai kanashiku wa nai Kimi no kaori wasure wa shinai Ai wa nakanai ai wa nemuranai ai wa shiranai Watashi wa shinjitai Hageshiku ikitai tsuyoku tsuyoku aritai Nani mo nakusanai wasure wa shinai Wasurenai Watashi wa Nukumori nante mou nani mo iranai Watashi wa watashi wo atatamerareru kara Kizutsuke sasenai yume mitari shinai Nani mo kowakunai wasure wa shinai Ai wa nakanai ai wa nemurenai ai wa shiranai Wasure wa shinai English: If I lose you, then the world Will probably relinquish all of its light. Nevertheless, if us both completing our roles is parting It's all right like this, isn't it? On that day, I was a shell, and The you that washed up was sand You embraced me as if you were protecting me I will not cry,I won't cry or anything I won't chase after your back or anything I won't gaze after you or anything,I'm not sad I won't forget your fragrance Love doesn't cry,love doesn't sleep,love doesn't die I want to believe I want to live furiously,I want to be strong I won't lose anything,I won't forget Only when you're there, only when you're there No matter when it was, I was always at peace Your warmth and laughter Why are they so kind? Someday, when my life ends, and my soul becomes free When it's separated from my body, if that's called a journey to eternity When love ends, and love's soul becomes free That's a journey to eternity, isn't it? I will not cry,I won't cry or anything I won't chase after your back or anything I won't gaze after you or anything,I'm not sad I won't forget your fragrance Love doesn't cry,love doesn't sleep,love doesn't die I want to believe I want to live furiously,I want to be strong, so strong I won't lose anything,I won't forget I won't forget As for me Nothing like warmth will enter any more I'll be able to warm myself, so I won't be able to be wounded,I won't dream or anything I won't fear anything,I won't forget Love doesn't cry,love doesn't sleep,love doesn't die I won't forget